Obvious
by age4age4
Summary: Takes place the night after the King in the Ring kiss between Stephanie and Jericho. (Old Songfic)


  
**OBVIOUS**

Authors Note: Yes, this is a song fic..and the song is by Christina Aguilera.

* * *

As Stephanie McMahon-Hemsley made her way through the Arco arena, she couldn't help but replay the kiss that took place last night, in her head. Sure, she had acted like she hated it in front of the cameras, but that's what she was supposed to do, right? She was supposed to pretend like it had meant nothing to her, like it had sickened her, when really, it had excited her.  
  
The kiss between her and Jericho had been planned, she had known about it for at least a week, but she hadn't known of the aftereffects it would have on her, she hadn't known of the turmoil that it would put her through, she hadn't known of the love she shared for him.  
  
"Steph?"  
  
Looking up, she locked eyes with the person who she would have to 'root' for tonight, "Yeah, Test?"  
  
"Is something bothering you?"

_Can you hear it in my voice  
Was it something I let slip  
  
_

Before Stephanie could lie, and tell him nothing was bothering her, Test's theme music began, signaling that it was time for them to go.  
  
"We'll talk about this later." He stated sternly, before turning back around and opening the curtain.  
  
Stephanie sighed with relief as she put on a fake mischievous smile and followed him through the curtain, once again she been able to dodge the question of the day....for now.

_Does the whole world know  
Isn't it obvious  
  
_

As she made her way towards the ring, and watched as Test stepped into it, she couldn't help but look over at Chris, who in return smiled down knowingly at her.

_I'm the one who's in control  
  
_

She couldn't help but wonder if he knew, if he knew how much she yearned for him, how much she wanted him, how much she need him. As the last thought popped into her head, she immediately scolded herself, she wasn't supposed to need him, she wasn't supposed to need anything or anyone for that matter. She was supposed to be the billion dollar princess who could have anything, or anyone she wanted,...anyone but Chris.

_  
Now I'm acting like a fool  
Do my feelings show  
Is my face aglow  
Isn't it obvious  
  
_

As she watched the two boys battle it out in the ring, she couldn't help but applaud as Chris put a bulldogger on Test.  
  
After realizing what she had just done, she immediately blushed, and prayed that no one had seen her, but of course someone had, and he smiled down knowingly at her once again.

_  
That I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
Isn't it obvious  
_

Stephanie knew it was time for her to interfere, it was time for her to break up the move Chris was about to put on Test, so as Chris got on the ropes, she shook them, sending Chris pummeling towards the ground. 

_  
Do you see my hands, they tremble  
Wonder why I can't look you in the eyes  
  
_

As the match continued on, and Rhyno came down to the ring to interfere, Stephanie turned her head towards the crowd, already knowing what their reaction to seeing one of their favorite wrestlers get beaten, was going to be.  
  
As her eyes shifted from one horrified face to one angry looking face, she couldn't help but gulp as she saw a sign held up in her direction, it read, "Kiss him back, Kiss him back," in bright red letters, and well she could be a little dense sometimes, but it didn't take a genius to figure out who that person was referring to.

_  
Don't know how long  
I can keep this inside  
Isn't it obvious  
  
_

"Steph, Stephanie!!" Test called from inside the ring, breaking up her thoughts, "NOW's our chance, distract him."  
  
Stephanie looked up to realize that Chris was in front of her, inching towards Rhyno, who was lying on the ground, half-conscience from the blow to the stairwell.  
  
Doing the only thing she could think of, she ran up behind Jericho, and slapped him in his back, and then after that it had only taken Chris a second to turn around, and glare at her menacingly.

_That I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
Isn't it obvious  
  
_

Stephanie had him chasing her around the ring for a while, and then when she figured he was exhausted enough, she hopped into the ring, causing him to follow, and get a boot in the head by Test.  
  
As Stephanie slid out of the ring, and was embraced by Rhyno, she couldn't help but look into the ring at Chris  
  
"Steph, you did great." Rhyno said, sucking up to his boss, who wasn't really paying attention, "from the looks of it, you might not have to worry about Chris anymore"

_Suddenly these emotions are in control of my heart  
Can you see it in my eyes  
Every glance, every smile must give me away  
And i feel so much I can't hide  
  
_

Stephanie looked at Rhyno confusingly, and then suddenly it hit her, Jericho had a concussion the night before  
  
As she was pulled towards the ramp by the two boys, she couldn't help but look at Chris with concern, she could tell he was in pain, and would probably need medical attention, and that scared her.

_That I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
  
_

So many questions were running through her head as the trio got backstage, and split up from one another: Was Jericho going to be okay? Should she go back out there? Should she go talk to him....should she tell him she loved him?

_Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
Isn't it obvious  
  
_

Instead of doing any of the options, she ran towards the women's locker room, luckily for her no one was in there at the moment.  
  
Digging through her black bag that someone had discarded in the corner of the room, she came upon her one treasure, her Jericho shirt.  
  
Stephanie brought the shirt up to her nose, and inhaled his masculine scent. She knew she'd have to come clean soon, she'd have to tell him, and she'd have to tell the whole world, she'd have to tell everyone, she was, is, and will always be..in love with Chris Jericho

* * *

This is dedicated to Steph, who doesn't believe those two are destined to be together. GET WITH THE PROGRAM 


End file.
